Life Unexpected
by Cherry Blossoms 1991
Summary: Side story to Sweetest Sin. All about Kisara Mizuki. Rated M for Langauge


Life Unexpected

**A/N: This is a side story to Sweetest Sin, but you can read it separately since this Kisara's story. I decided to call it Life Unexpected (like the CW show) because I found it to be a fitting title. I don't watch the show though, just have heard of it. This story is all about Kisara. As I said in Sweetest Sin chapter 7 A/N, it's going to be about her conception, her birth, and her childhood. It is basically going to be her whole life. So I hope you like this story and review. It will eventually tie-in to the happenings of Sweetest Sin. At least that's what I am planning. I'll try to update as often as possible. Thanks to Evee9109 for beta reading! This chapter is before Kisara was born. It deals with Rin and Kakashi. For the story's sake, Obito Uchiha was Itachi's uncle (Fugaku's little brother). **

Prologue

The Third Shinobi World War had taken the lives of many. The lives of innocents as well as of Shinobi. The battlefields seethed of the blood that was spilt. As the Five Shinobi Nations warred, the Third Hokage of the village of Konohagkure fought for peace. And his hard work eventually paid off as the war ended shortly after the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge. But victory came at a hefty price as the life of a young boy was cut short. 13 year old Obito Uchiha died while saving the lives of his teammates, Kakashi Hatake and Rin. It was by his sacrifice that they survived. In his dying moments, he asked Rin to give his left eye to Kakashi—who had lost his own during battle. This was Obito's last gift to his best friend and rival.

The months passed and peace flourished through the nations but the war was not forgotten. Many lives were changed by the horrors of war. Some of those lives include Kakashi, Rin and even the young Itachi Uchiha. The war opened their eyes to the cruelty of the world. The war changed them. Forever.

xxx

13 year old Rin was walking through the streets of Konoha; in her arms she carried a bouquet of flowers. She was headed towards the Memorial Stone to leave flowers for all the fallen ninja that had died in action. She did this once a week in honor of her fallen teammate, Obito. She was heartbroken because she couldn't believe that he was dead. It was a cruel reality that she had to live through, everyday. He had been the brother she never had.

The stone was close by the training grounds where her team trained. She arrived in a few minutes hoping to have some alone time. She wanted to have herself a good cry but didn't want anyone to see her. She didn't want to appear weak.

Upon arrival, she noticed that someone was already there. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was a little boy. He looked to be about four or five years old. He had long, black hair. He must have sensed something because he turned around at her. He had black eyes that reflected sadness.

"Hello, who are you? What are you doing here?" Rin asked as she got down on her knees to look at the boy eye to eye. "Are you lost?"

"No. I'm just visiting my uncle." The boy said. Rin was surprised that he could speak clearly for one so young. "His name is written here somewhere but I can't find it." The boy said sadly.

"Your uncle, huh. Well, I can help you. What's your uncle's name?" She asked smiling gently at the boy. "His name might be higher up, that maybe why you can't find it."

"His name is Obito Uchiha." The boy replied. "He died saving his friends lives."

Rin gasped in shock as she heard her teammate's name. So, this boy must be his nephew, Itachi Uchiha. Rin had heard so much about him from Obito. She looked sadly at the boy. She couldn't help but wonder if he hated her uncle's friends for still living while he died.

"You're Itachi? Obito told me so much about you. His favorite nephew." Rin said as tears threatened to fall. One single tear managed to escape, falling slowly down her eyes.

"Why are you crying, ma'am? Did you know Uncle Obito?" Itachi asked. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Rin. My name is Rin. And yes, I knew your uncle Obito. He was my teammate." She said staring sadly at Itachi. She half expected him to yell at her for Obito's death but instead he just smiled sadly at her.

"Uncle talked a lot about you. He was brave. He died saving you, so you don't have to cry. He was a good ninja." Itachi replied.

Rin smiled and nodded although guilt still coursed through her heart. If only she hadn't been so pathetically weak, she wouldn't have been captured by those enemy ninja, and then Kakashi and Obito wouldn't have had to rescue her. Obito would still be alive. It was all her fault.

"Thank you." Rin said smiling but she was still sad deep down. "This is his name, right here." Rin pointed to the spot where Obito's name had been engraved. Next to his name was the Uchiha clan symbol. Itachi nodded as he saw his uncle's name and prayed silently for a second.

"Well, I have to go now. I told my mother that I would be home soon. I'll see you later, Rin." With that, Itachi went off running in the direction she had come from. She waited till he was out of sight before she turned away and cried. She placed the flowers she had been holding on the stone next to Obito's name. Although Itachi didn't blame her, she knew that perhaps the rest of his clan might not agree. Kakashi had been given a hard time when they'd discovered that he now possessed a Sharingan eye but couldn't do much about it. They hated that an outsider now had their clan's kekkei genkai.

"I'm sorry, Obito. But I don't think I can ever forgive myself for your death. I know you'd want me to move on and not to mourn you but I don't think I can. I should be the one who had died. Not you." Rin sobbed freely now. "I miss you so much."

"Rin." a voice asked from behind. Rin turned around to see Kakashi standing there before her. His face was covered with that mask and his left eye obscured by his headband. He was dressed in his jonin uniform.

"Kakashi...what are you doing here?" Rin asked as she wiled her tears. "I thought you were away on a mission?"

"I was...just got back last night. I went to see you early this morning but your neighbor said you weren't home. So, I figured you might be here."

"I come here once a week. To visit Obito." She told him. "Why did he have to die? Why did he sacrifice himself? It's not fair. It should have been me that died. Not him." she cried.

Kakashi reached out and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry. It was all he could think of doing. He was hurt to by Obito's death but he knew that crying over him wouldn't do any good. He knew that Obito would want them to move on with their lives. "Come, let's go, Rin. Sensei invited us over for lunch. Let's go." Kakashi offered helping Rin of her feet.

"I don't know...I should head home." Rim argued.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, we don't want to insult Kushina by not showing up now do we?" Kakashi rationed smiling that crinkly-eyed smile she loved so much.

"Alright, let's go." Rin said with a small smile. She really wasn't up for visiting but Kushina Uzumaki was one of the few people she could trust unconditionally. She had always looked up to her and was glad that her sensei had her. She takes Kakashi's hand in hers as they head to their sensei's home for lunch.

Xxx

After that day at the Memorial Stone, Rin and Kakashi had been spending so much time together that they were always seen together around Konoha. Kakashi would at times visit Rin at her home and go with her to the Memorial Stone to pay their respects to their fallen friend. Afterwards, they would have lunch at Ichiraku's. Sometimes they would train when they had time and Rin's shift at the hospital permitted.

They spent so much time together that they were growing closer as time passed. But despite that, Rin was still plagued by nightmares of the war. Each night, she would wake up screaming as she relived that horrible day at the bridge. She saw Obito's death replay over and over in her mind. It was agonizing to recall and guilt would resurface.

How could she expect to move on with her life when her friend was gone forever. Her heart was torn with pain but she also wanted to be able to forget everything. She hated this. Sometimes, she just wished that she could forget everything and leave. She wanted to go somewhere far away and never comeback. The only thing that kept her from going was Kakashi. She loved him though he would never see her as more than just a friend. She knew that Kakashi knew that Obito loved her but she didn't love him more than a friend.

Shaken from her nightmare, Rin found herself unable to go back to sleep. She was afraid of the images she kept seeing every time she closed her eyes. The only time she could forget about the pain she felt inside was when she was with Kakashi.

Pulling on her ninja sandals and her robe, Rin left her apartment and went off to look for Kakashi. She needed someone to talk to if only for tonight. She knew he wasn't on mission, so he should be home.

Arriving at his house, not far from her own, Rin was unsure whether she should knock or not. What if he was going on a mission on the next day and needed his sleep? Somehow, he must sensed her because as she was about to leave, the door opened. Kakashi was looking at her as if he'd been expecting her. He let her in.

He stared at her, waiting for her to speak. She just stared at him for a moment as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Help me, Kakashi. Help me forget." She said.

xxx

The next morning, Rin woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. She was sleeping on the floor, covered in a blanket. She realized that she was completely undressed beneath the blanket. She felt strange, somehow. Next to her, she found Kakashi asleep. The memories of the night before came slowly back to her. She then realized that she had done it with Kakashi. She didn't know whether she should feel happy or sad. It was all very confusing for her.

Grabbing her clothes, she dressed quietly and left careful not to awaken her still sleeping teammate. It was still very early in the morning, so she could walk through the streets. She headed back to her apartment. She now felt more confused than ever before.

xxx

_Months later_

Rin had been avoiding Kakashi ever since that night. She didn't really know what to say to him. She was scared. She was confused but above all, she felt guilt. She didn't know whether what she did was right or wrong, but this was the choice she had made. A few days ago, she had started to feel ill and vomited constantly. She then realized that she was pregnant. That was partially why she wanted to stay away from Kakashi. What would he say if he knew that she was carrying a child; his child.

He would undoubtedly hate her. They were both still so young to carry the burden of having a baby. So she did the only thing she possibly could do.

She left, with the Third's permission. She went as far away as she could. She asked the Third not reveal her whereabouts.

To everyone in Konoha. Rin was gone forever.

A/N: Well there you have it the first chapter…prologue of Kisara's story. I hope it wasn't too rushed. I hope you guys read and review.


End file.
